Into the Open Air
by Pigy190
Summary: It takes Clarke ten weeks to find her way home. Post season 2. Inspired by Julie Fowlis' "Into the Open Air". Bellarke.


It takes Clarke two days to find her way back to the woods just outside of Camp Jaha. She spends the entire day watching Bellamy. Occasionally he looks in her direction as if he knows she's there watching him. _Please come inside._

Clarke turns away from him and walks to a small cave she found her first day out. She can't go back yet. Can't face the disappointed look her mother gave her when she found out Clarke had known about the missile that took out TonDC. Can't face the pain in Jasper's eyes when he realized Maya hadn't made it, Clarke had killed her. _We did it together. You don't have to bear this alone._

Lincon finds her five days later. He doesn't talk about her friends, doesn't mention Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Raven, or _Bellamy._ Doesn't ask her to come back. He teaches her which plants are eatible and which have healing properties.

He comes back every few days and teaches her something new, eventually teaching her how to hunt. He tells her the inhabitants from Camp Jaha won't come near her part of the forest. He told them there were traps littering the area. He teaches her how to avoid the traps.

She starts spending more time watching her friends. Watching Bellamy. It's two weeks after Mount Weather that she sees them laugh again. It's short, but it's something and she knows they are healing. _I bear it so they don't have to._

A few days later she bumps into some grounders while she's hunting. She introduces herself as "Clarke kom Skaikru" like Lincoln taught her and is greeted warmly. The next day one of the women from the village comes to her cave bringing her furs to sleep in and to wear. She spends the day braiding Clarke's hair.

Every day for the next week another grounder comes with a gift or some insight on how to survive in the woods easier. Her favorite is a woman named Jana that teaches her how to shoot a bow. The first weeks is awful. Jana keeps Clarke focused by talking about her son who is also learning to shoot. He comes by with her sometimes and makes Clarke look ridiculous on the bow.

Lincoln stops coming. She doesn't stop watching Camp Jaha. The circle's under Jasper's eyes go away. Those under Bellamy's don't.

A month after Mount Weather she sees Jasper holding hands with Harper. She smiles slightly, then goes back to practicing shooting with a bow. Jana says if she keeps up they way she's going, she'll be able to compete with others her age in a few months.

Six weeks after Mount Weather Octavia shows up while she's watching Camp Jaha and demands she return. Clarke shakes her head and leaves. She hears Octavia trying to keep up with her, but manages to

lose her by climbing a tree. She hears Octavia curse her and she heads back to her cave. Jana is waiting for her with a smile. "You're starting to become on of us." Clarke swallows the lump in her throat and goes back to training. She stays away from Camp Jaha for a week.

Two months after Mount Weather Lincoln shows up again. He tells her her friends miss her. That Jasper has forgiven her for Maya. That Monty and Bellamy also bear the guilt of what happened in Mount Weather. That Raven is starting to gain back the use of her leg. That Octavia is angry with her for leaving Bellamy alone. That Bellamy has kept his promise to take care of her people, but that he isn't taking care of himself. When he leaves, Clarke cries for the first time since Finn's death.

Clarke starts watching Camp Jaha again.

Two and a half months after Mount Weather, Raven shows up at her cave. She starts packing Clarke's stuff, refusing to listen to Clarke's protests. "He needs you." Clarke sighs and helps Raven pack. They walk back to Camp Jaha in silence. Clarke pauses just out of sight of the camp.

"You come back every day to watch us." Raven says. "Just come inside." _Please come in._

Clarke grits her teeth and steps out into the open. There's no one around but the guards at the gate. "Most everyone is out hunting." Clarke nods and follows Raven to the med bay where Abby is setting up stations in anticipation for the injuries the hunting parties will bring back. She freezes when Clarke walks in before dropping everything and throwing her arms around her daughter. "I could use some help. Someone always gets hurt." Clarke smiles, remembering their first few days on Earth. The constant injuries: Jasper's being the worst.

It only takes a few hours before the first person is brought to medical. Miller gets carried in by Monty and Jasper. They almost drop him in surprise when they see Clarke standing next to her mom. As soon as Miller is seated on the table so Abby can treat the gash, Jasper and Monty launch themselves at Clarke grinning widely. They both start talking over each other in excitement so that Clarke can't make out anything their saying. Abby sends all three of them out of the med bay so she can have quiet while she fixes Miller's leg. "I'm glad you're finally home, Clarke." Clarke smiles at him wishing she felt like she really was home.

Jasper and Monty drag her to the fire and start telling her stories of the last few months. More and more people come back from hunting and join on the stories, no one making a big deal over Clarke's sudden appearance. Octavia hugs her then rounds up a group to start skinning the animals they've brought back.

It's dusk when the group around the fire goes silent. She can feel his eyes on the back of her head, but can't bring herself to turn around.

"Clarke?" his voice sounds just like she remembers. She stand up so quickly her head spins. Before she can see straight again, his arms around around her. She buries her face in his neck, finally feeling like she is home. "Please don't leave again." the words are muffled against her shoulder and she nods, a silent promise to stay at this side.

_And now these walls come crumbling down_

_And I can feel my feet on the ground._

_Can we carry this love we share_

_Into the open air?_


End file.
